Speak Now (A Carlos Story)
by Maslover13
Summary: Just a short little love story about a regret on a wedding day:) enjoy!


Speak Now (A Carlos Pena OneShot)

Created by musicgal123456

_OneShot for eckrazy1...If you want a OneShot ask!_

Created by musicgal123456 on Wednesday, September 21, 2011

**Tagged:** one, shot, now, carlos, speak

I remember the day, I mean, what girl could forget it? The day we all dream of as we are playing with our Barbies in our rooms.

The dress,  
The flowers,  
The vows,  
Prince Charming,  
My Wedding Day.

Everyone was attending the ceremony, my familly, my friends,

Even him...

I know exactly what you're thinking, "Lindsay, you mean the "Prince Charming" you mentioned before, right? The one you love? Your soon to be husband?

Not exactly...

_My name is Lindsay-Soon-to-be-Maslow and I regret accepting his ring._

We had been dating for 2 years, James and I, when I realized something wonderful, something powerful, something possibly hurtful...

I was in love with my boyfriend's best friend.

_My name is Lindsay and I'm secretly in love with Carlos Pena.  
_  
Then he popped the question and, out of shock, I agreed as he slipped the ring on my finger. The diamond sparkled like the morning sun rays across the ocean. It was beautiful, how could I say no to a beautiful diamond?

I sat in front of the large mirror as Lauren, my best friend, finished placing the last curl in my hair.

"You look beautiful!" She said. I just gave her a small smile to show my thanks as I stepped down from the stool. "What's wrong?" She questioned, fluffing the bottom of my dress.

"Nothing." I replied, fixing her dress to make it look perfect.

"You know, almost every girl in the world wants to be you today." Lauren said, placing the tiara and viel on my head. "You're marryingone of the hottest guys in the world, every girl always had this dream and now you're living it." She said, trying to get my excitement up.

Don't get me wrong, I loved James...but as a friend, not as a lover. He was a nice person, when he wanted to be and he had the biggest ego ever. For the press he put on as if he was a saint but when the cameras were shut off he went back to being normal James.  
Carlos has never been like that.

I picked up the boquet of flowers that were sitting on the table beside where I was standing. The flowers matched the colors of the dresses, white and purple.

"Are you ready?" Lauren asked me as we headed down the hallway and neared the doors of the church.

"Never been better.." I said, releasing a sigh.

The church was decorated beautifully. Candles were lit down the asiles with white and purple everywhere. I gazed down the asile as I saw James, smiling. I looked behind James, seeing Carlos. A smile spread across his face. It made my heart glow as I started to walk down the asile.

Thoughts raced through my head. Thoughts about James, thoughts about Carlos, thoughts about the wedding.

All to soon I reached the end of the asile and was gazing into James's eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said, taking my hand.  
_  
_  
"Do you, James, take Lindsay to be your lawfully wedded wife..." The preacher began to say as my mind started to blank out. I caught myself staring at Carlos as I tried to look back at James.

"And do you, Lindsay, take James as your lawfully wedding husband..."

The church grew silent.  
_  
_  
James coughed nervously, "Lindsay?"

"I'm sorry James, I just, can't do this." I said, running back down the asile.

Gasps erupted from the crowd.

"What?! What do you mean you can't do this?!" James asked, anger in his voice.

Tears ran down my face as I rushed down the steps and to the room I was in as I prepared to get ready.

"Lindsay?" I heard a voice ask.

It was Carlos.

"Carlos?" I questioned, wiping a few stray tears that were running down my face.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" He asked, wrapping me in a hug.

"Nothng.." I said. Silence filled the tiny room as I released myself from Carlos's arms.

I looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly, our lips met. It was wonderful and sent a cold chill though my body. The kiss ended all to soon and silence fell between us.

"I love you Carlos." I said, hugging him again, "I have and always will."

I felt Carlos smile, "I love you to Lindsay." He said as we walked hand in hand back to the ceremony and get this marriage turned to how it should have been in the first place.

_My name is Lindsay Pena...and life is wonderful._


End file.
